Home Sweet Whitechapel
by RomanceBookery
Summary: "A whole year after the accident in Whitechapel. Nothing has changed, but everything is different. Welcome to Home Sweet Whitechapel." / Rated T/M for adult language. / Etharah / Disclaimer - RomanceBookery does not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, or any characters or names referenced in this story.


_Home Sweet Whitechapel (Pilot)_

* * *

A whole year had gone by since the accident with Stern, and thanks to Benny's protection spell, Sarah and the gang were able to make it out with the least amount of scratches. The Vampire Council were not able to reach, Erica and Rory had disappeared over the summer, and Jesse took off. And then, another fall first day at Whitechapel High. All students huddled around their respective lockers catching up with each other about their summers, bells ringing, cell phones buzzing. The halls of the high school were alive again with the heartbeats of a couple hundred people.

Sarah took a deep breath before opening the back door of the high school, expecting everything to go back to normal like it always does. She found herself walking towards Benny's locker, hoping to see her favorite two geeks in the world. To her dismay, only one was occupying the locker and to make it worse, it was Benny. Sarah paused and took another deep breath, trying to keep her disappointment from showing.

"Hey, Benny." Sarah greeted Benny, throwing a smile on her face. "Do you have that calc book I texted you about over summer?"

"Hi, Sarah." He responded and nods, organizing his books and such in his locker. He picks out the calculus book he had borrowed from Ethan. "Here you go. Hey, have you heard from Ethan?"

Sarah sighs and shakes her head slowly. "No. He hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts. I've searched the entirety of Whitechapel, top to bottom. Even Jesse hasn't seen him. I just hope he's okay."

"Me too," Benny added. "It isn't like him to just disappear like that, and for so long. I even checked with his parents and apparently he told them he was going to a camp."

Sarah looked at Benny for a long pause, sharing the same feeling of worry and despair. They knew that something had changed in Ethan the night they held hands in that circle; feeling the tremendous amount of power that Ethan exuded. After that night of the explosion, Ethan returned home and hadn't spoken to anyone. It wasn't until a week or two later when Benny found out that Ethan had run away from Whitechapel.

Sarah sighed yet again and opened the calculus book, a small slip of paper falls from the pages to the ground. Both Sarah and Benny watch it fall until Sarah bends down to pick it up. On the front of the note has Sarah's name written in beautiful calligraphy, almost like it was done in one stroke. She opened the note and began to read the note, then shot a glance to Benny.

Benny seemed intrigued at Sarah's reaction and placed himself beside her to read the note along with her. The note read…

_(We hear Ethan's voice as the two read the note)_

_Sarah,_

"It's dated the night of the explosion." Benny points out. Sarah shushes him as she continues reading.

_I know you have to retake that calculus class next semester, and I know Benny is going to steal this book from my shelf. So, this is honestly the best way I can deliver this note to you. I'm sorry, to you and Benny, but I had to disappear. I felt something inside of me tonight that I need to know what it is. I hope you two will forgive me. And Sarah… _

Sarah begins to focus more, reading slower and carefully. Benny realized that this was his cue to allow Sarah to read alone. He backed away but stayed planted in front of the vampire as she continued.

_I don't think our date was a mistake. You honestly have no idea how long it took me to work up the courage to ask you. And how much it takes me to write this note. I still have more to say to you, so I promise I will be back. Watch Benny for me, and take care of yourself until I come home. _

_\- Ethan_

Sarah took a deep breath and let her hands fall naturally against her side, processing what she had just read. If her heart could beat, it would be beating incredibly fast right now. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to cry or punch the hell out of something. Benny waited for Sarah to say something, but when she didn't, he decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Sarah," He waved his hand softly in her line of sight. "It'll be okay. Ethan has always been the most careful and cautious guy I know. The only time I know that he's thrown caution out the window is when it came to you." He lets out a small laugh, hoping to cheer Sarah up.

She looks up at Benny, with a blank, almost emotionless, look on her face and opens her mouth to speak.

"Sarah!" A voice shouts from across the hall.

"Benny!" Again. Benny and Sarah glance around to see where or who the noise was coming from.

Almost as if it were in slow motion, the two noticed a familiar face enter through the glass doors. However, this person was different; very different. The voice sounded deeper; the clothes weren't baggy and graphic tees; the overall personality was a complete one-eighty from the one they saw a year ago.

The _stranger _smiled widely, wrapping his arms around both of his friends and let out a small chuckle. "It's been a while."

"Ethan?" Benny asked excitedly and Sarah stood in shock, confused and relieved at the same time.

* * *

_**I know it's been a long time since I've posted, and I honestly doubt that I will get any reading time on this pilot, but I just finished binging S1 and S2 on Netflix and I honestly missed writing a little fanfiction. And I figured what better than to write about my original teenhood favorites. This is a pilot, but it might be a couple more chapters, depending on if I can get it off the ground. **_

_**Sorry about the hiatus. **_

_**~ RB**_


End file.
